Su Su Suki Daisuki!
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. 'Su-Su-Su-Su…' '¿Su-Su-Su-Su? ¿Es una nueva canción? ' … '¡Su-Su-Suki Daisuki, idiota! ' HirotoxMidorikawa. Yaoi. Mal Summary.


Aqui otro fic yaoi, esta vez Hiroto x Midorikawa x3. Bien, ando traumada con esta pareja, aunque creo que ando más traumada con los 'Aliens' x333! En especial a los ukeables (? Gazelle y Midorikawa x3!

Sin más, el fic. Espero les guste :D

* * *

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. La canción 'Su-Su-Suki Daisuki' tampoco es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de ¿Vocaloid?.

**Summary: **Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. 'Su-Su-Su-Su…' '¿Su-Su-Su-Su? ¿Es una nueva canción?' … '¡Su-Su-Suki Daisuki, idiota!'

* * *

**Su-Su-Suki Daisuki!**

—¡Es todo por hoy, descansen! —se escuchó la voz del entrenador Kudou por todo el campo. Los chicos, agotados, solo atinaron a asentir, para luego dirigirse a las duchas.

Ya en las duchas, todos se andaban arreglando tranquilamente para irse a sus casas. Algunos hablaban entre ellos. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que se escucharon unos gritos, que llamaron la atención de muchos –por no decir todos-.

—¡Claro que no, idiotas! ¡No se lo voy a decir! ¡Y ya dejen de molestar! —gritó un Midorikawa muy enojado, mirando con molestia a sus tres amigos: Fubuki, Kazemaru y Tachimukai.

—¡Oh, vamos Midorikawa! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —le decía Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Y no te acerques! ¡Invades mi espacio personal! —Gritaba histérico al ver que el peli azul lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

—Kazemaru-kun, Midorikawa-kun tiene razón —Interrumpió Fubuki. Midorikawa suspiró aliviado— Parece que te lo quieres violar

—¡Tu, calla! —Gritaron ambos enojados.

—Oigan chicos… —Trataba de llamar la atención Tachimukai.

—¿Qué parte de 'Aléjate' no entiendes?

—¡No te voy a dejar en paz, hasta que se lo digas!

—Chicos… —Trató de nuevo.

—¡No se lo voy a decir!

—¡Maldición, Midorikawa! ¡Eres un cobarde!

—¡Chicos…! —Alzó un poco más la voz, pero sin éxito.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que lleva más de tres años enamorado y no se digna a decir nada!

—¡E-Eso es otra cosa! ¡Ahora estamos hablando de ti!

—¡Chicos! —Yuuki ya se estaba enojando.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Ves que tengo razón? ¡Seudónimo de emo!

—¡Helado parlante!

—¡Ya verás, eres un-!

—¡CHICOOS! —Tachimukai, ya harto gritó asustando a ambos pelilargos, que lo voltearon a ver.

—¿Q-Que sucede? —Se aventuró a preguntar Kazemaru. Ya sabía él, que cuando Tachimukai se enojaba, era peor que un demonio.

Yuuki sin más suspiró y señaló a la masa de gente que los veía curiosos desde un lado.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Desde cuando…?

—Desde que comenzaron a gritarse entre sí —Interrumpió Shirou— Ya sabía yo, que había mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes —Dijo Fubuki, algunos lo miraron sorprendidos, en especial los que no lo conocían bien, y que se dejaban engañar por esa carita de ángel que tenía.

—¿De qué estás habla-…? —Midorikawa se calló, al ver que el peliazul aún lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y aún más, lo tenía presionado contra su cuerpo. Cualquiera podía malpensar eso. Rápidamente y por impulso, empujo a Kazemaru, haciendo que se callera al suelo de espaldas.

—¡H-Hey! —se quejó el chico. Tachimukai se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

—Eres un pervertido —acusó cruzándose de brazos.

—Y tu un malpensado —Contraatacó Kazemaru, ya levantado.

Todos suspiraron al ver que otra pelea estaba comenzando. Muchos se preguntaban como esos dos podían ser amigos si se paraban peleando. Pronto, todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo momentos antes de que comenzara la 'pelea' entre ambos pelilargos. Exceptuando a dos chicos, que tras la escena habían estado apretando los puños con fuerza. Estos se tranquilizaron y regresaron a lo suyo.

**-0-**

—¿Y se lo vas a decir o no?

—Kazemaru ¿No habíamos tenido esta plática antes? —Ryuuji suspiró cansado— Ya déjenlo, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que se lo diga?

—Porque somos tus amigos —sonrió Tachimukai.

—Y te queremos ayudar —siguió Fubuki.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían a casa después de la práctica de ese día y de esa escena en las duchas.

—Pero no sé si él siente lo mismo —el peliverde apartó la mirada algo sonrojado, pero con la mirada triste.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le animó Tachimukai— ¡Él siempre te mira y te anima! ¡Estoy muy seguro que le gustas! ¡Solo tienes que declararte!

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, pero si Tsunami fue el que se declaro… —Midorikawa lo miró con algo de envidia. Tachimukai rió nerviosamente.

—Bueno —suspiró Kazemaru— Solo queremos ayudar, Midorikawa —Lo miró— ¿Qué sucedería si alguien se te adelanta?

Midorikawa se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que sus tres amigos lo voltearan a ver, algo preocupados.

—¡Ahh! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! —se rindió al fin el chico. Sus amigos comenzaron a saltar de alegría— Pero ¿Qué le digo?

—¡Dile que te gusta mucho! —Propuso Kazemaru.

—¡No, dile que desde hace mucho haz estado enamorado de él! —Propuso Tachimukai.

—Hum… No sé —dudó un poco Midorikawa, quería decir algo fuera inesperado— ¿Qué dices Fubuki?

Los tres volearon a ver al más bajo, que se encontraba muy pensativo. De pronto dio un saltito de alegría, que sobresaltó a los presentes.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué es? —Preguntaron a la vez, mirándolo curioso. Fubuki le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercaran para poder decírselo. Y con una gran sonrisa se los dijo por lo bajo.

Midorikawa rápidamente se separó, muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—¿Queeeeeee? ¡No diré eso!

—¡Es perfecto! —coincidieron Kazemaru y Tachimukai, ignorando a Midorikawa.

—¡No, esperen! ¡Les digo que no diré eso!

—¡Bien pensado Fubuki! ¡Le queda perfecto a Midorikawa! —Felicitó Kazemaru. Yuuki asintió sonriente.

—¡Pero yo-!

—Jeje, tienen razón

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar, conversando sobre la declaración de Midorikawa y cuál sería la reacción de él. Ryuuji volvió a suspirar pesadamente, y sintiéndose ignorado, los siguió.

—Ahí voy… Hiroto —susurró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sonriendo levemente.

**-0-**

Hiroto respiró agotado. Se acercó a la banca y tomó una de las tantas botellas de agua y bebió. Esa semana había sido muy larga, empezando por los entrenamientos del entrenador Kudou hasta las diferentes clases y trabajos que tenían de la escuela. Oh, y como olvidar la escena que habían tenido Kazemaru y Midorikawa el día anterior. Ese peliazul se estaba aprovechando de _su_ Midorikawa. Sí, porque era suyo y de nadie más. Aunque, también había notado que Endo había estado muy enojado por la escena.

'_Por Kazemaru' _Pensó el pelirrojo. Hiroto sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que el portero tenía hacia el defensa.

Suspiró. Se sentía algo triste porque Midorikawa lo había estado evitando mucho. Cada vez que se acercaba a él, tratando de entablar una conversación, el peliverde ponía cualquier escusa, no importaba que tan estúpida fuera y salía corriendo.

No sabía que le pasaba. Había estado así desde hace una semana. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a él por detrás.

—Hiroto —escuchó una voz que lo llamaba tímidamente, pero que aún así hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿M-Midorikawa? —se sorprendió al verlo ahí, frente a él. Después de todo, él lo había estado evitando.

—Eh… —No sabía comenzar, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Oh si, sus _queridos_ amigos lo habían empujado hacia ahí. Tomó aire y lo miró fijamente, nervioso— Ne, ne ¿Me das un momento?

Hiroto lo miró algo extrañado.

—P-Pero si tienes algo mejor que hacer, lo siento —Miró hacia el suelo nervioso— Solo quisiera hablar contigo

—¿E-Eh? ¡C-Claro, no hay problema! —se apuró en decir el chico. Midorikawa le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Hiroto.

Ambos se alejaron de la cancha de futbol, para irse a un lugar más alejado de los demás. Midorikawa pudo jurar que vio unos carteles de ánimo a lo lejos. Se prometió a si mismo que cuando terminara todo esto, haría pagar muy caro a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien…? ¿De qué querías hablar? —Preguntó Hiroto, después de un largo silencio.

Ryuuji se puso muy nervioso.

—Ah… ¿Quieres jugar a algo? ¡Juguemos al Shiritori*! —Dijo Midorikawa riendo nerviosamente— Shiritori… ¡Rin…! —Hiroto lo miró con una gotita— Ah… ¡Lo siento, olvídalo! —Un aura depresiva lo cubrió.

—No te preocupes —sonrió nerviosamente, con la gotita aún más grande.

—Ah… ¿Quieres algo? Si quieres puedo ir por algo o- —Trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido por Hiroto.

—Midorikawa ¿Estás bien?

Ryuuji se quedó en silencio largo rato. Sintiéndose un gran estúpido por cómo se estaba comportando, pero era de esperarse, después de todo estaba muy nervioso.

'_¡No puedo! Después de todo ¡me da miedo! ¡Miedo al rechazo!'_ Pensó con la cabeza gacha, apretando los ojos y puños con fuerza _'Quiero decirte lo que siento'_

—¿Midori-?

—La verdad es que… —Interrumpió— Y-Yo, Y-Yo, ehh, ehh, ehh, te… ahh —No podía, no podía— ¡Lo siento, espera! Y-Yo… ¡Yo te qu-! Ehh… En realidad, y-yo… ¡Yo a ti te-! —Balbuceaba el chico— _¡Ah, es tan difícil!_ —pensó histérico.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —Hiroto lo miró preocupado. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía sin poder hablar bien.

—Su-Su-Su-Su-! —Comenzó el chico.

—¿Su-Su-Su-Su? ¿Es una nueva canción? —Lo miró algo curioso. Midorikawa negó rápidamente, pensando si era un idiota o era muy inocente.

—Su-Su-Su-Su-! —Trataba de nuevo— Suu-! Waa, lo siento, lo olvide ¡Espera!

Midorikawa apretó los puños con fuerza. Kazemaru tenía razón, era un cobarde.

¡Pero lo tenía que hacer!

—Su-Su-Su-Su-! —Apretó los ojos con fuerza, con las mejillas rojas. Era ahora o nunca— Su-Su-Suki Daisuki, idiota! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, muy sonrojado. Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, avergonzado.

Hiroto quedó en shock. Luego lo miró fijamente.

'_¡Me va a rechazar! ¡Sabía que esto era mala idea!'_ Pensaba el peliverde, al borde de un colapso mental _'¡Estúpidos Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Fubuki! ¡Cuando los vea, los voy a-!'_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos, que lo envolvieron en un abrazo_. '¿Q-Que?'_

—Sukidayou —susurró, solo para que él pudiera escucharlo. Ryuuji abrió los ojos de par en par.

¡Le correspondía! ¡Le correspondía!

Sin más, Midorikawa correspondió el abrazo, gustoso.

—Suki Daisuki! —volvió a decir el chico, alegremente…

… Y lo volvería a decir cuantas veces quiera.

**-0-**Bien ¿Y que tal .w.? ¿Malo? Yo creo que malo, en especial el final que no me convence del todo ¬3¬

* * *

**Shiritori:** Un juego en el que se tiene que decir una palabra con la última sílaba de la palabra anterior. Siempre se comienza con Shiritori, entonces se debe decir una palabra que comience con "Ri". En la canción, Rin [Y en este caso Midorikawa] dice "Rin". Una regla de este juego es que las palabras no terminen con "N", pues en japón, N es considerada algo así como una sílaba y no existen palabras que comiencen con "N" sola, así que el jugador que sigue, no podría decir algo.

**Suki Daisuki!: **Traducido literalmente como "Te quiero, ¡Te amo!" o también podria ser traducido como "Me gustas, ¡Te amo!"

**Sukidayou: **Traducido como "Me gustas muchísimo" o "Te amo"

* * *

En fin, el fic fue inspirado en una de las canciones de Rin Kagamine. El fic más se centra en el dilema de Midorikawa si decirle o no a Hiroto x3!

Si se dan cuenta, Fubuki le dijo a Midorikawa que le dijiera a Hiroto 'Suki Daisuki', solo para aclarar x3

¡Espero que les haya agradado el fic, y si no es así, gracias por leerlo~! ¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
